everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Quinn Löwe-Weiss
Quinn Sternberg is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She was born to the nameless (and foolhardy) prince and his princess from the story The Prince Who Feared Nothing. Unlike her father, Quinn is actually pretty cowardly and wants to be brave. Ultimately, she's just a shy and sweet Rebel who wants to survive the horrors of high school. Character What is Quinn like? There are many ways to describe Quinn Sternberg and none of them are particularly accurate. While some might focus on her apparent timidity or even her peculiar mannerisms, there is always some bias to be had in focusing on aspects of who she is and they never truly show the whole picture. Even those who attempt to sum up Quinn in her entirety often fall short, having underestimated the difficulty of condensing the vast influence of the likes of the heir to the throne of Fools Town into a few miscellaneous paragraphs. Therefore, any attempt to do so must be viewed as lacking the heart and soul that makes up Quinn Sternberg. To start with, timidity follows Quinn like a wraith, plaguing her day in and day out. She reeks of shyness, incapable of socializing normally with others without clear discomfort and genuine awkwardness. While it is also abundantly clear that she suffers from inherent loneliness due to this fact, Quinn tends to scare off potential friends with her cowardly nature. It takes true patience to deal with someone who seems to be afraid of her own shadow, after all. (But, the shadow isn’t the problem. It’s what in it that worries her.) Self-esteem and Quinn are nothing more than strangers. It is clear to all that she has little to no self-confidence to speak of and doesn’t seem to believe in herself as even the most downtrodden do in the best of times. She devalues her most important traits and is ashamed of each and every talent she possesses, no matter her skill level. Quinn’s body language communicates that she is not only uneasy about the world around her, but also uncomfortable with herself in general. It doesn’t help her case when paranoia comes into play as well. Not only does she live in continual fear of dangers everyone dislikes, but she worries incessantly about dangers that don’t even exist. Suspicion leads Quinn to make somewhat rash decisions and even the kindest of people can fall under her nervous gaze. In other words, she doesn’t trust anyone unless they prove themselves, and who would want to prove themselves to an embarrassment of a princess? Even with these debilitating obstacles that impair her socially, one could never truly describe Quinn as someone who’s particularly rude. She’s not the perfect picture of a nice girl, but she is well known for her impeccable etiquette. Politeness governs her actions almost as much as nervousness does. Quinn has a reputation for being respectful to anyone she views as holding a significant authoritative position, but also displays a blatant distrust for said people. However, once she trusts you, it is as though she has undergone a brilliant transform. The stubborn layers of paranoia and subtly frosty politeness are peeled away, leaving behind only a treasure instead. Despite having faced a lot of misery in the years she’s been alive for reasons she doesn’t truly understand, Quinn is someone that doesn’t display any aggressive traits unless pushed to the brink. A passive soul for the most part, she is content when allowed to worry needlessly about others rather than suspecting them for wrongdoings. Sadly, she is usually thinking about the latter than the former. Having been forced all her life to choose things she didn’t want and having to practice her interests in secret, Quinn is one who keeps her cards close to her chest. She doesn’t reveal anything about herself without good reason, but she also is the type who fiercely guards secrets that friends entrust to her. Quinn is definitely someone who is easy to talk to, so she definitely has a lot of secrets that aren’t hers to begin with. Her kindness is the trait that her friends typically praise her for. Quinn’s the type of girl who would trek miles just to visit a friend who needed her, oblivious to her own pain. When confronted with someone so selfless, is it any wonder that people label her as kind? She’s the girl people either aspire to be, wish they could be, or hate fiercely for being. Intelligence comes as easy as breathing to Quinn, making it hard to maintain the legacy of being an idiotic, foolhardy member of the elite. She’s someone who is known for their philosophical musings and meticulous observations of phenomena around them. This, combined with her anxious demeanor and natural speech impediment (she stutters constantly when speaking in English), makes her an easy target for cruelty. Another word that describes Quinn is creative. Not only does this express itself in her resourceful nature (she is someone who believes that there are multiple ways to solve problems), but her talents attest to this as well. She throws herself into artistic and musical pursuits despite the guidance of those around her and loves the chance to express herself to the fullest, even if her anxiety holds her back in any other opportunity. Even though she refuses to believe it, Quinn is brave in her own way, though most (including her) will never be able to see that. When her friends are in trouble or when she is pushed to the very limits of her acceptance of cruelty, she will strike back with a ferocity that is rather unexpected when her small stature is taken into account. Many assume that she is weak and frail, but she is strong, no matter if it is emotionally or physically. No matter the ills, Quinn has to keep trekking and follow the path she’s decided to forge. With so many layers to her, it can be hard to determine which ones are true and which ones are false. The answer is never quite that simple. Yes, she’s a timid girl with a vast amount of intelligence. But, she is also a courageous girl who is her own worst enemy. Or is she? You’ll never really know where you stand with Quinn at first, but it’s guaranteed that meeting her will change you, for better or for worse. What does Quinn like to do? Robotics Quinn, being one of the more technologically-minded students at Ever After High, has taken an interest in the world of robotics. However, unlike the other pioneers she occasionally works with, Quinn is intently focused on how to incorporate steam mechanics into modern day robots. While the majority of inventors seem to think the world of magic and science should be kept separate, Quinn had never held to the orthodox methods others so highly praise. She's all about innovation, and to her, mixing the old and the new is the best way to go about that. Therefore, taking into account the limitations of modern electronics when combined with water, she decided to utilize steam mechanics to achieve her goal. What is her goal? Mass producing easy to assemble and cheap robots to help those in need of assistance without a lot of money to buy pricy help. Currently, Quinn is in the experimental phase. She tinkers with her robots (she refers to them as 'prototypes') and attempts to program them with certain functions. Since she's mostly self-taught, it's a slippery slope, but Quinn is determined to prevail. Occasionally, a prototype goes rogue and escapes. During these times, you'll often find that Quinn is highly stressed, considering the fact that she is tentatively permitted by authorities to work with them in the first place. If they end up hurting someone, she'd be blamed and possibly expelled for good. Even with this dangers, Quinn manages to handle it all rather well considering the fact that she is easily stressed out from juggling her inventing time and socializing as well as the time she devotes to school and her other hobbies. However, if someone can handle all that, it's definitely Quinn Sternberg. Photography The hobby Quinn is well known for is photography, due to the fact that her snapshots frequently appear in the latest issues of the school newspaper. (Being a member of the Media Club does have its privileges.) Quinn only recently developed a love for photography when she began to explore the world through different artistic media. While she struggled with other forms of art, once Quinn acquired a camera, it all began to fall into place. Of course, being naturally gifted at taking pictures simply wasn't enough for the girl. She had to become even better at it. Because of this, Quinn decided to join the Media Club, despite the difficulties of juggling so many duties at once. This proved to be both a blessing and a curse in its own way. While Quinn now has free reign to snap pictures of everyone who has signed a consent form, being under the thumb of the likes of Maisey, a nymph obsessed with journalism, wasn't what she had imagined when she first owned a camera. She's taking it in stride though. Art Despite the stereotypes about the classic hero type permeating society, Quinn continues to defy said stereotypes with the tenacity of the timidly oblivious. Dance Music Sports What does Quinn look like? Quinn personally perceives herself as being unattractive and bland when compared to people like her friends or even her enemies. However, she is just an unconventional beauty. While she certainly won't be winning any beauty contests, she still is adorable. Quinn is pretty pale, her skin typically that shade... Until she starts blushing, that is. Then, her entire face begins a pretty shade on pink or red, depending on how embarrassed she is. For some reason, her cheeks are always a faint shade of pink, so she always looks slightly sheepish. Her hair used to be of considerable length, so Quinn braided her straight hair to keep it out of her face. However, her braid ended up being chopped up during a fight with the fearsome demon named Shirley Schicksal, which left her with a short, but extremely choppy hairstyle. Her hair can be categorized as 'dirty blonde' or 'sandy brown' because of the blend of brown and blonde hair. After perishing and coming back to life, there's a natural 'shock lock' (a white streak of hair) through her dirty blonde hair. She tends to braid that one strand, but usually ends up drawing attention to it by accident. Her light green eyes and delicate eyelashes make her look more feminine than she would like, so she wears red spectacles to hide these features. Unfortunately, it backfired as she looks like a cutesy nerd (something she technically is). Quinn is currently considering contacts, but actually prefers her glasses for now. Her body shape could best be described as somewhat thin and angular. Her facial structure, on the other hand, is quite soft, round and pleasing to the eye. If she's exposed to the world, one can see she has a rather small chest (A cup). If her stomach were to be bared (it never will be on purpose), one can see the long, disfiguring scar running across her flat belly. Created by unknown means, it's an ugly reddish purple monstrosity that mars her pale skin. There are also yellowed bruises and smaller, fainter scars speckling her body. Why? Quinn refuses to say. Quinn typically wears clothes that have nature tones, varying from rich greens to browns. Sometimes, she will wear blues and yellows, but it ultimately depends on the occasion. She's a great fan of the mori style and therefore the vast majority of her wardrobe is filled with clothes of that style. If Quinn wears makeup, it's incredibly subtle. She usually puts on a clear lip gloss, just for dry lips. While she doesn't wear blush, it certainly seems like it with her slightly rosy cheeks. Really, she only wears the lip gloss normally, but will wear other types of makeup, but only for special occasions. Her shoes are always comfortable and practical. She'll either wear hiking boots or sandals. Her normal hiking boots are ones made of brown leather, with a yellowed white cuff of (fake) fur at the top. Otherwise, she'll wear brown sandals. She hardly ever wears sneakers or shoes, just boots and sandals. Finally, Quinn is short compared to most people at Ever After High, which makes her feel inadequate. All in all, she is considered to be cute, but not exactly attractive or anything similar. Therefore, she hardly gets anything more than an "Awww!", except from her girlfriend. Fairy Tale- The Prince Who Feared Nothing How The Story Goes Her tale! How does Quinn fit into it? tab Relationships Quinn's Family Quigley Sternberg (Adoptive Father) Quigley Sternberg, a prince from a far off land, has the pleasure of being Quinn's father in addition to his duties as king of Fools Town and the husband of Elle Sternberg, the rightful queen. In Quinn's eyes (and most other eyes too), he miserably fails at all three. Elle Sternberg (Adoptive Mother) TBA (she's a jerk though) Quinn's Friends How Quinn chooses her friends is an unusual process that varies from encounter to encounter. Her friends all have different stories, viewpoints and ways of life, but the only trait that seems to tie them all together is acting kind in some way to a timid maiden who only needed someone to stick around. Calli Latrans~ TBA Samuel Gulliver~ TBA Scythe Sasin~ TBA Clara Sacristan~ A true friendship is one part frustration and one part love. Therefore, keep that in mind when I say that Clara and Quinn win the prize for their friendship, their sisterly bond trumping all others in it's path. In fact, many people are jealous of the close bond they share. TBC Bravelyn Tailor~ TBA Quinn's Acquaintances There are some people who aren't her enemies, but aren't exactly her friends either. As she continues her schooling, she will inevitably gain more acquaintances, but she usually has bad relationships with the ones she does have. Xandra Taika~ TBA Lily Schicksal~ TBA Rosabella Beauty~ One would forgive people for thinking these two would be fast friends, but they'd be painfully wrong, as these girls are only acquaintances. While they both work for the same end goal (a better environment for all), their disagreements on how to go about that make them stay acquaintances. Rosabella is a queen at taking a stand, leading pep rallies and holding organized protests to protest unfair discrimination and creature abuse. On the other hand, Quinn takes a more passive approach, her timidity preventing her from getting out there and taking an active role. Instead, she works closer to home. Both believe their methods are right and secretly judge the other for it. They also disagree about the practice of keeping endangered species in sanctuaries and the employment of species to specific jobs. While Quinn believes the first choice is just and helps preserve the species in a healthy environment, Rosabella only sees the sanctuaries as prisons holding beautiful beings captive. Another source of conflict between them is the second issue. Quinn believes that restricting certain fields to certain races is discrimination at its finest. Rosabella seems to like the decision though, stating the careers play to the races' strengths. Either way, both girls are still acquaintances, solely because they work together for Beast Taming and Care projects. Merana Little~ In another universe, Quinn and Merana are the best of friends, due to their shared interests and compatible personalities. However, in this realm, they only have the first thing working for them, which is an ill omen where any fledgling friendship is concerned. TBC Quinn's Enemies These are the people she dislikes with a fiery passion, though the feeling is not always mutual. Duchess Swan~ Duchess was well known for her bad attitude, but Quinn was also known for giving even the most unpleasant people a chance. They first interacted at the dance studio they both attend, Quinn walking up to her and shyly asking for a demonstration. She was rudely rebuffed despite how flattered Duchess felt. From then on, they had a fierce rivalry. Duchess was always better than Quinn. Better at rudimentary magic, better at insults and certainly better at dancing. Quinn, just like anyone else, hated feeling inferior, but couldn't actually change that fact. It just seemed to be an universal constant. The sky was blue, the sun shone and Duchess always seemed to beat Quinn at every contest the two decided to hold. Eventually, Quinn realized that in some ways, she was better than the Swan Maiden and focused on cultivating her own strengths rather than dwelling on her shortcomings. Naturally, Duchess was not pleased at losing her only means of staying superior and devised a plan to return things to the way they used to be. While this might seem cruel, both Duchess and Quinn were incredibly insecure and used the contests to validate themselves. Thus, Duchess began throwing incredibly personal barbs Quinn's way. At first, they didn't really get to her until Duchess insulted Quinn's sexual orientation. This led Quinn to declaring a Snark War, which mainly consists of throwing extremely offensive insults towards their opponent until one backs down from shame. Since both of them have sufficiently nasty vitriol in their database, the end of the Snark War is not in the foreseeable future. Ark Pellen~ TBA Tulip Grundy~ TBA Azra Olwen~ Quinn would be embarrassed to admit it now, but way back when, Quinn was infatuated with the iconic abrasive unicorn known as Azra. Of course, back then, Quinn wasn't exactly very in tune with how people actually acted and therefore was blindsided by Azra's true nature. However, for a blissfully ignorant half hour, Quinn had a crush on Azra. It was more an issue of Quinn equating the rumors (read: stereotypes) about unicorns with fact than pure physical attraction. Because of her assumption, she believed Azra was a demure, sweet soul... right until the pretty unicorn became her aggressive sparring partner. Azra demolished her in T-minus one minute. Quinn hadn't taken the pretty girl's glowing horn seriously... right until she was blasted into a wall by the powerful beam. From then on, Quinn treaded carefully around the other girl, especially when Azra's arrogant nature was taken into account. However, Quinn couldn't stop interacting with her, sharing sparring and dance lessons with her. The dancer was (naturally) not attracted to Quinn in any way, shape or form, but her narcissism led her to teasingly flirt with the shy girl, just to see how hilarious her reactions would be. Somewhere along the way, Quinn got better at dancing and fighting more aggressively, dodging Azra's magic with better ease than before. There was still a great gap between the two. It was clear to all that Azra was better at the two hobbies they shared. This frustrated Quinn to no end. Eventually, Azra took a nicer approach to Quinn's development, but by then, the damage had already been done. Quinn loathed Azra and made it clear on many occasions that the mischievous flirting made her very uncomfortable. To this day, it is uncertain if Azra will ever cease in her rude actions, despite having no attraction whatsoever towards Quinn. Quinn's Romantic Life There are hopeless romantics. And then there are people who wouldn't know romance if it slapped them in the face before promptly wilting from the shame of it all. Quinn Schauer is a member of the latter breed of humans. Maybe it's the fact that she was never loved properly as a child. Or maybe Quinn just is naturally oblivious when it comes to any sort of warm advances made towards her. Whatever the reason may be, Quinn has a tidy list of reasons why she isn't suited for the dating scence at all, despite having a lovely girlfriend by the name of Calli Latrans. For one thing, a big problem is that Quinn has no ingrained concept on what romance actually is. As a child, her parents were never affectionate towards her, no matter how loving Quigley was in general. He directed all of his care towards his wife, but she avoided him like the plague, thus ensuring that Quinn never really experienced much familial love or even knew the word's meaning until she was older. (In fact, Quinn actually devoted a day to researching love and the terminology associated with the broad concept. Unfortunately, she stumbled upon topics that weren't exactly appropriate, became embarrassed by what she had found, and abandoned the topic altogether.) Because of this, Quinn is still rather clueless about what love means and how you show it, but there's another obstacle in place when it comes to her romantic life. She can't stand being touched. As a child, Quinn was forced into brutal hero training in an attempt to cultivate courage in the poor girl. This ended up leaving behind deep psychological scars that persist to this day. One of the major disadvantages is her aversion to touch. Surprising her with a touch on the shoulder is a very good way to get flipped onto the ground before Quinn even computes who touched her in the first place. Hugging her is also a no go because she subconsciously views it as restraining her, leading to her struggling frantically and even sobbing in terror if she can't escape the hug in 'time'. One might wonder if holding hands is alright with her, but Quinn's not comfortable with that either, seeing as how having her hands occupied in that manner reminds her of wrestling. Finally, kissing is something Quinn refuses to do, citing a combination of bashfulness and an unwillingness to let anyone too close to her face (someone could easily gouge out her eyes with that sort of proximity!) as the cause. Outfits Quinn has a peculiar sense of fashion. While her clothing ranges from the simplistic to the grandiose, Quinn favors simple and practical clothing for normal occasions. Her style usually references her interests: mostly nature-themed clothing and accessories, though accessories are extremely rare with Quinn. One word of caution: Quinn always has her knife on hand, even if it looks impossible for her to do so. Class-ic Schedule Throneroom: Her Majesty the White Queen First Period: Beast Training and Care with Professer Poppa Bear Second Period: Grimmnastics with Coach Gingerbreadman Third Period: Muse-ic with Professor Piper Fourth Period: Art with Professor Card Fifth Period: Storytelling 101 with Professor B. Nimble Sixth Period: Heroics 101 with King Charming Quinn loves Beast Training and Care, simply because she is allowed to 'make a difference' and help take care of all those poor creatures. In contrast, she HATES Grimmnastics. Contrary to popular belief, she doesn't suck at sporty activities. Instead, her hatred of the class is actually because of the bigger kids (coughcoughArkcoughcough) being mean to her. Also, Quinn dislikes the teacher. Her favorite class is Muse-ic, where she plays the violin. She appreciates the fact that she doesn't have to sing, something that makes her happy. Art is also another favorite class of hers, since Quinn adores art. However, she flunks any drawing assignments, which makes her upset. Another class she dislikes is Storytelling 101, because it is a mostly oral class. Actually telling stories is nerve wracking to this girl, but writing them is fine. Finally, Heroics 101 is boring to Quinn. Rescuing people isn't something she cares about, but she finds fighting others to be engaging because of the unpredictable fighting styles. Quotes Links Quinn has an opinion blog! Check it out here! Read her opinion on everything and everyone! :D Quinn also has a mirror blog! Check it out here! Have a peek at the funny posts she does :) Quinn now has an Ask page and you can ask her more questions here~! The more questions you ask, the more information is revealed! Exclusive info too! Themes Secrets (OneRepublic)~ I need another story/Something to get off my chest/My life gets kinda boring/Need something that I can confess One half of her main theme songs. This song embodies several parts of her, from not feeling worthy of her tale ("I need another story") to her insecurities ("My life is kinda boring", as well as "Just don't let me disappear"). Truly, this one is perfect for her. Paradise (Coldplay)~ When she was just a girl/She expected the world/But it flew away from her reach/So, she ran away in her sleep The other half of her main theme songs. This one has to do with her difficult past and her uncertain future. The abuse she has suffered pretty much inspired me to choose this song as one of her main songs. No Scared (One OK Rock)~ We hurry on/YEAH!/We are coming to the end/It could be me/I could be one from millions/I'll never trust anything to survive Quinn's fight theme song! While she's mainly passive, people seem to want to be on the receiving end of unstable nature magic, and thus, this song was chosen as a theme song. Why? It sounds good, that's why. Dragon Boy (Spirited Away)~ Her solo dance song. It gives off a sense of danger and transformation due to clashing notes after the light piano solo in the beginning. It mirrors Quinn's fight with Shirley perfectly. Mountain Sound (Monsters and Men)~ Hold your horses now/Sleep until the sun goes down/Through the woods we ran/Deep into the mountain sound Quinn's ship theme song. No matter if it applies to romance or friendship, it fits her view of relationships and the nice people in her life perfectly. Trivia *Quinn's crush on Calli isn't one that consumes her thoughts. Quinn values their friendship more than her romantic inclinations. *Quinn is ambidextrous, but favors her right hand more than her left. *The violin is Quinn's signature instrument. *While Quinn is usually self-conscious, she does not care about how Duchess views her. *The animal that represents her the best is a fox. Make of this what you will. *Quinn's a Scorpio. Her birthday is on November 1. *Quinn has a stalker, but no one knows it except for the stalker. *Even though Quinn is ultimately a Hero, she certainly does not act like it and the other heroes do not accept her at all. *Quinn wants to start a band with her Muse-ic class. *Quinn has a numerous amount of weapons, from her trusty knifes to her enchanted rocks. It's currently unknown why, considering her dislike of conflict. *What Quinn finds odd is how everyone just suddenly forgot about her inventions, but puts it down to an unforeseen mental effect. *Quinn has a lot of nightmares and is shaken by a recurring one. She is the only one who knows the full contents, but she has confessed that it involves people she loves dying. After having it, Quinn is more clingy to everyone she cares about, even her father. *Quinn lives in Fools Town, a tiny region known for revelry and for a splendid economy. Find out more here! *Quinn's sentences are known to trail off when she tries to think of what to say next. *Quinn plays the violin and gets disappointed when most songs don't have a part for her to play. *Quinn is often called "Quinny Pig" by her girlfriend, Calli. If this bothers her, she doesn't show it. *Having unstable nature magic is a source of insecurity for Quinn, so alluding to it or bluntly speaking about it makes her upset. Very upset. Upset enough that the consequences are very dire indeed. *She might just be one of the most oblivious and innocent students in Ever After High currently. Surprised? You shouldn't be. * She describes dying as "painless, but nothing as well till you remember who you are", much to the reapers' distaste. (They don't like talk about the afterlife.) *She doesn't worship any particular spirit or deity, declaring herself as being on a "believe in me and I'll believe in you" basis. Clara disapproves. Gallery This is where all the art of Quinn will go. Feel free to draw her because she really needs art. Just remember her looks. She's a short, pale girl with green eyes and dirty blonde hair. Otherwise, go wild! Thanks in advance :3 WinkyQuinn.jpg|Done by Koiizumi! QuinnSchauerFanArt.png|Done by Rudino.raagas! Quinn-0.jpg|Done by Sabs! IMG 0964-1-.jpg|Legacy Day done by Artemis! ChibiQuinn.jpg|Digital art done by Artemis! TheOriginalQuinn.jpg|The original drawing by Rudino.raagas Callis 2 tall.jpeg|Some Quinn/Calli, drawn by Hidden! Quinn Fancy Font.jpeg|Signature for Quinn! Made by Kayjay! CainnArt :3.jpg|A cute little drawing of Calli and Quinn, drawn by the amazing Nuruhulda Samad~ Request-MamonoGal1311.png|Quinn, drawn by Rai! IMG 1088-1-.jpg|Happy Birthday From Quinn art by Artemis~ QuinnFanArt2.png|Quinn, drawn by Bel~ 6c6e8.png|Quinn, drawn by Daelen~ image-4.jpg|Quinn, drawn by Daisy, colored by Chi~! QuinnSchauer'sBasic.jpeg|She's too cute omg THANKS SO MUCH, ARTEMIS YOU GIVE ME LIFE 1447003298414185608432.jpg|Ahh!!! Cainn ship symbol drawn by Tempest~ QuinnSchauerFanart.jpg|Cute Quinn art by Gummy~ Cainn Collage .jpg|Too awesome and lovely for this world collage by Beauty~ Quinn Collage.jpg|Awesome Quinn collage by Beauty~ Quinn Fanart.png|Quinn (Wave 2) drawn by Sheep! Quinn Shauer Sketch.jpg|Quinny Pig reimagined by Jade~ Thanks, Jade! QuinnnyPiginAnime.jpeg|Quinn, drawn by Artemis's friend in anime style =D request__quinn_by_raspberrytickle-d9uaw4f.jpg|Quinn, requested by me, drawn by RaspberryTickle~ good-scar1.jpg|Quinn's scar, except hers is a bit above her navel QuinnDoodle.jpeg|AWWW~! QuinnSchauerArt.jpg|She's such a cutie pie~ Drawn by Cassy! ChiDrawsQuinnSoWELLLL.jpeg|Tears of joy are shed over this art piece. Drawn by Chi (Spellcastermelody), inspired by Jade! Quinn Digital Art.png|Ayy by Arty, sketch is by Jade Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Brothers Grimm Category:German Category:Nyx's OCs Category:From Grimm's Tales Category:Protagonists Category:Work in progress Category:Characters of the Month Category:Gay Category:Ship of the Month Category:The Prince Who Feared Nothing